everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Henshin no Mae
Henshin no Mae is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. They are the child of Tamamo-no-Mae from Japanese Mythology. In the destiny conflict, they are with the Rebels, as they both don't want to die and hate rules with a burning passion. Character Personality Henshin no Mae is... How exactly does one describe them? Well, we'll try anyway. Henshin is cheerful and clever, and always has some sort of mischief planned. They are optimistic, always seeing the glass as half-full, and a massive prankster, who pulls all sorts of practical jokes on the other students. They hate rules with a burning passion, and will do anything to ensure they've broken every rule. Other than that, everything about Henshin—from what food they like to the songs they listen to—is in constant flux. Henshin is generally hard to pin down as a person, because they're almost always changing. They grow bored easily, even with themselves. Henshin happens to have ADHD, and is a hyperactive, easily-distracted person. They tap their fingers on their desk, play with their clothes, even pat other students on the head—they are always moving, no matter what. They're unbelievably impatient, hating long wait times almost as much as they hate rules, and have a tendency to interrupt others while they're talking. (under construction) Appearance Henshin's appearance is also difficult to describe, since they are a shapeshifter whose true form is still a mystery. The form they take for EAH is that of a pale person with soft features, feathery amber hair cut short enough to resemble a boy's, and violet eyes. They are slender and use no makeup, and stand at 4'7. Interests and Hobbies Like everything else about Henshin, their interests and hobbies are in constant change, and they quickly grow bored with activities. But after coming to EAH, they have found one thing that they have grown to like long after it wore out its novelty. Music Henshin quickly fell in love with the electric guitar. They would play it all day on Saturday and Sunday, and all night on...every night, actually. Most expected them to drop it after some time, but Henshin never fell out of love with it, and plays it as much as possible. Shame, then, that their skill with it is...lacking, to say the least. Powers & Abilities As the child of Tamamo-no-Mae, Henshin inherited her ability to turn into a nine-tailed fox. However, their powers go beyond that. * Immortality: Well...I mean...duh. * Shapeshifting: Henshin's shapeshifting is incredibly advanced. Not only can they turn into a nine-tailed fox (similar to Huli Shang) but they can transform into any living creature. They mostly use this ability to mess with people, though. Skillset * Multilingualism: Due to the fact that Henshin has done a lot of traveling, they've learned all sorts of languages. Granted, they've forgotten most of them, but they're still handy to have when you're out traveling. * Mischief making: Henshin might just be the epitome of mischief. They love pulling pranks, telling jokes, and just in general being an annoyance to everyone around them. They're pretty good at it, too—they managed to run a long, successful con game and trick the Mythology Program into turning on each other. Myth - Tamamo-no-Mae How does the Myth Go? :Main: Tamamo-no-Mae How does Henshin Fit into It? Henshin was born shortly before their mother was slain, and spent their life wandering the forests of Japan. They eventually found themselves a home in a rural Japanese village, but quickly grew to hate it due to the strict rules they had to follow. After learning the language, Henshin decided to use their shapeshifting powers to mess with people. They went a bit too far, though, and caused the village to tear itself apart from civil war. Henshin fled amongst the chaos and wandered the world for many years, having a whole lot of fun along the way. One day, Henshin was in the village of Book End when they overheard about the Mythology Program. They decided to pull a prank similar to the village on the students, infiltrating the school and shapeshifting into the various students, causing drama and destroyed friendships as they went. Unfortunately for Henshin and fortunately for everyone else, they were eventually caught. However, when Headmaster Grimm learned they were the child of Tamamo-no-Mae, he allowed them a spot in the school. Viewpoint on Destiny Henshin doesn't exactly want their destiny. Not only will they die at the end, but it also severely limits what they'll be able to do with their life. They don't particularly care for everyone else, though. Relationships Family Henshin's relationship with their mother is nonexistent. She's a bit too busy being dead. Friends Shiromi Yuki Henshin quickly formed a bond with their roommate—not just because they were roommates, but because they were both late-joiners to the Mythology Program. Henshin likes Shiromi for her devil-may-care nature, and Shiromi is one of the few people who finds Henshin's pranks funny. Lucius Shadow Strangely enough, Henshin and Lucius get along rather well, in spite of their opposite personalities. Much like Shiromi, Henshin felt a kinship with Lucius thanks to the late-joiner thing, and Lucius reciprocated (albeit begrudgingly). Surprisingly enough, Henshin is actually able to make the stone-cold Lucius laugh, which many take as a sign of their close friendship. Acquaintances Huli Shang Since both Henshin and Huli are fox spirits—Henshin a Japanese one and Huli a Chinese one—people expected them to be best friends. However, Henshin considers Huli a rather boring person, and only really interacts with her if they have mischief in mind. Or are just sick of Huli angsting. Outfits Class Schedule Period 1: Mischief 101 Period 2: Mythos Magic Period 3: Ancient Alphabets Period 4: FEL Period 5: Rogues and Assassins Period 6: Mythology Quotes Trivia * Their birthday is on March 24th, making them a Aries. * Due to their shapeshifter nature, Henshin doesn't necessarily have a true gender. They identify as non-binary and use they/them pronouns. * They are aroace, but even if they weren't, they wouldn't start a relationship anyway—they know enough to know they'd likely ditch it once the novelty wore off. * They mainly dress in shades of orange. * They had long, almost waist length hair, but decided it was too much of a hassle and shapeshifted it away. * Despite being Japanese, they were nothing close to their culture. * Their name is Japanese for "transform". * Unlike Huli, Henshin barely looks like a fox spirit. While their true form likely has ears similar to hers, they don't have them in their EAH form. * They are ambidexterous, though they prefer their left hand. * Henshin is one of three characters to not have a Final Fate outfit. ** The other two are Shiromi Yuki and Lucius Shadow. Category:Characters Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Rebels Category:Nonbinary